Cómo conseguirle novio a tu hermana sin morir congelada en el intento
by AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia
Summary: Cuando a Anna Arendelle se le mete una idea a la cabeza no hay quien la pare. Cuando llega a vivir con Elsa y su padre después de ser aceptada en la universidad, se entera que su hermana no tiene novio y decide conseguirle uno, con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Hiccup. ¿Conseguirá Anna su objetivo? AU Moderno
1. Prologo

_**No soy dueña de Dreamworks, Disney y cualquier otra empresa que utilice para hacer este fic.**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Cómo conseguirle novio a tu hermana sin morir congelada en el intento.**_

Mi nombre es Anna Arendelle tengo dieciocho años, curso el primer semestre de licenciatura en diseño grafico y soy algo despistada. Tengo una hermana tres años mayor llamada Elsa, ella cursa el octavo semestre en la licenciatura de diseño de modas y seguiría siendo la mejor patinadora sobre hielo de no ser por un accidente que tuvo en una de las competencias cuando tenía dieciséis. Nuestra prima Rapunzel, que es de mi misma edad, también cursa diseño de modas.

Mi mejor amigo, Hiccup Haddock que conocí en el curso de inducción para los nuevos alumnos de la Universidad, también cursa la misma carrera que yo. Es un chico tranquilo, algo tímido, demasiado sincero y a veces sarcástico. Es el único que me soporta, bueno él y Astrid Hofferson su amiga de la infancia y mejor amiga de mi hermana. Lo más extraño es que a pesar de esta conexión de amistades, Hiccup y Elsa no se conocen.

Durante ocho años Elsa y yo hemos estado separadas ya que nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando apenas tenia yo diez años, Elsa se quedo con papá mientras que yo con mamá. A pesar de vivir en países diferentes nos veíamos en vacaciones y en los torneos de patinaje artístico. Nos comunicábamos por teléfono, cartas y correo electrónico. Después de rogarle a mi madre durante varios meses para que me dejara inscribirme en la misma universidad que Elsa y vivir con ella y papá, acepto y pues… ¡Heme aquí!

Cuando llegue me había hecho a la idea que seria la típica chica nueva de las películas, donde hay una chica popular, en este caso mi hermana, que me molestarían por ser nueva, que me enamoraría del chico popular que anda con la chica popular y después de unas inusuales e irreales circunstancias me quedaría con el chico popular, pero no, chicas métanselo en la cabeza…. la vida no es tan patética como en las películas.

Investigue un poco sobre la vida de Elsa en el vecindario y en la universidad, me encuentro con que mi hermana no tiene casi amigos, que su circulo social solo se limita a Astrid Hofferson y Eugene Fitzherbert. Astrid es nuestra vecina y Eugene… bueno es el novio de Rapunzel. Y el peor de los casos… ¡NO TIENE NOVIO!...

Lo sé, los sé, un novio no es indispensable pero... Elsa es guapísima, claro yo no me quedó atrás... ese no es el punto Anna. Entonces me he dado a la tarea de buscarle novio a Elsa con la ayuda de Rapunzel y la ayuda voluntaria-casi-a-fuerza de Hiccup y Astrid. Solo espero no morir congelada en el intento.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este preliminar, se aceptan sugerencias y regaños. Besos y abrazos.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Cómo hacer amigos en el curso de inducción sin morir en el intento.**

_**Anna POV's**_

El primer día del curso de inducción, estoy feliz porque podre conocer personas. Llegue exactamente a la hora que empezaba y solo había dos personas. Un chico de cabellos castaños, con anteojos grandes y leyendo un libro, y una chica de cabellos negros con mechas de colores, jugando con su lápiz. Había una banca libre en medio de los dos así que decidí sentarme ahí. Iba a hablarle a la chica cuando vi el titulo del libro que leía el chico.

—¿Lees al Marques de Sade? —pregunte alarmada.

Volteo la cabeza lentamente hacia a mi, se acomodo los anteojos y coloco el separador en el libro. De pronto comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le reproche entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que aun hay personas tan santurronas que no leerían al Marques de Sade pero si la mierda de 50 sombras de Grey, al menos el Marques tiene una filosofía detrás de todas esas perversiones que escribió y al otra cosa es solo pornografía barata—contesto moviendo los brazos de una extraña manera.

—Yo no he leído 50 sombras… pero ¿Cómo puedes odiar algo que no has leído? —voltee todo el cuerpo para mirarlo.

—Los he leído y todos, por eso tengo argumentos para odiarlo e insultarlo —sonrió de lado—. Hiccup Haddock.

—¿Eh?... Anna Arendelle —conteste un poco confusa por el repentino cambio de conversación.

—Mira te propongo un trato —asentí—, cuando termine este libro te prestare toda mi colección del Marques para que sepas de lo que habló, no lo leo por la perversión sino por el trasfondo de las obras —continuo—, pero te recomiendo que leas primero Justine, no has lo que yo…

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntamos sin querer la chica colores y yo.

—Leer 120 días en Sodoma —hizo cara de asco—. Justine es como el amortiguador para leer los demás libros.

No pudimos seguir conversando porque todos empezaron a llegar y el curso empezó cinco minutos tarde. Fue aburridísimo y lo peor es que el curso dura una semana luego una semana de descanso y después clases. Nos pidieron que nos agrupáramos en equipos de cuatro, pero la condición era haber leído un libro que los otros tres también lo hayan leído, éramos la chica crayola digo Tooth, Hiccup, Patapez y yo. Teníamos que discutir el libro, hacer un reporte en una hoja de cuaderno, de dos párrafos explicando la relación del texto con el contexto del autor. Los cuatro habíamos coincidido en el libro Un mundo Feliz de Aldous Huxley.

—Me dio cosa el final —dijo Tooth temblando.

—Yo tuve epifanías con ese libro —contesto Hiccup que escribía el borrador del reporte.

—¿Epifanías? —pregunto Patapez.

—Sí, digamos que donde viven los Alphas, betas, etcétera es el occidente y donde están los salvajes es el oriente, medio oriente para ser exactos —lo miramos confundidos—, en la actualidad.

—Ya entendí —grite entusiasmada.

—¿En qué carrera se inscribieron? —pregunto Tooth.

—Diseño grafico —conteste.

—Informática —contesto Patapez con orgullo.

—Diseño de interiores —dijo Tooth con su voz cantarina.

Todos miramos a Hiccup que seguía absorto de la pregunta.

—¿Y tu? —pregunte—. ¿En qué carrera entraste?

—Diseño grafico —contesto mirándome a los ojos.

—Entonces no estaré sola el primer día —sonreí.

Sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, me dio el papel después de terminar y comencé a escribirlo en una hoja nueva. Al terminar el primer día de curso ya nos habíamos intercambiado, números telefónicos, correos electrónicos y todo tipo de redes sociales. Tooth se despidió y salió corriendo hasta abrazar a un chico alto de cabellos grises. Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de papá que llegaría tarde por mí debido a un contratiempo en el trabajo.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Hiccup después de despedirse de Patapez.

—Creo que me quedare más tiempo —dije sin ánimos.

—Pues tendrás que esperar adentro en esta ciudad tiende a llover todas las tardes, no importa si estamos en primavera o verano, siempre llueve —señalo el cielo—. ¿Por donde vives?

—En el lado Este de la ciudad más haya de las industrias… en los residenciales.

—Wow vives muy lejos —dijo sorprendido—. Yo vivo cerca de aquí… me quedare a esperar contigo.

—Espera ¿Qué?.. no no no, no quiero ser una molestia —le dije sonrojada.

—Eres mi amiga, no puedo dejarte sola mucho menos si eres nueva en la ciudad más grande del país.

¿Amiga? Así que ahora tengo un amigo, eso es ¡Genial!

Hiccup tenía razón, estaba lloviendo desde que nos sentamos en uno de los kioscos cercanos a la salida de la Universidad. Platicamos durante dos horas, sobre cosas que nos gustan, nuestros hobbies, cualidades y cosas que nos disgustan. Contamos anécdotas graciosas y reíamos a carcajadas.

—Por lo que cuentas tu hermana y tú eran muy unidas hasta antes de que entrara a la universidad —comento.

—¿La conoces?

—Llevo viviendo aquí toda la vida pero no he conocido a tu hermana… los del Este no se mezclan con los del Oeste.

—¿Por qué?

—Rivalidades deportivas absurdas, pronto lo sabrás.

Papá llegó pasadas de las tres de la tarde seguía lloviendo. Le pregunte a Hiccup si quería que lo lleváramos a su casa me dio las gracias y contestó que no ya que su madre iría por él, al parecer su automóvil estaba en el taller y ella estaba utilizando el de él.

—¿Quién es? —me pregunto papá la subirme al automóvil.

—¿Él?... un nuevo amigo —conteste sonriendo y abrazando mi bolso con fuerza.

Mi próximo mejor amigo.

_**Gracias por los comentarios c:**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Cómo limpiar tu recamara sin morir en el intento.**

_**Anna POV's**_

Después del largo día en el curso entre a mi nueva recamara que era usada por papá y Elsa como bodega… y aun seguía igual. Tenia que hacer algo rápido o tendría que volver a dormir en al recamara de Elsa, hace una semana que llegue y tuve que instalarme en el diván de mi hermana ya que no acepte dormir en al misma cama que ella, recuerdo que le dije "Sí quieres amanecer viva será mejor que me quede en el diván". Las dos teníamos nuestras propias recamaras y seria molesto tener que compartirla, amo a mi hermana pero ya nos somos las chiquillas de hace unos años, ¡Necesitamos un espacio personal!

Había muchas cajas apiladas en el enorme cuarto, varias de ellas tenían puesto una etiqueta enorme amarilla con el nombre de mi padre y otras tenían solo con marcador permanente el nombre de Elsa. Papá me había indicado que sus cajas las llevara al desván, me ayudo a desplazarlas hasta haya y cuando terminamos me dijo que llamara a Elsa para que me ayudara con sus cajas. En toda la anterior semana no pudieron ayudarme ya que papá tenía muchas juntas en el trabajo y Elsa tenia que preparar las clases de piano que impartía en casa.

Al terminar de llevar todas las cajas al desván fui directo con Elsa que estaba en el Salón tocando el piano. No quise molestarla así que me quede en el marco de la puerta esperando a que terminara de tocar Someone like you en el piano. Sus dedos se deslizaban con delicadeza sobre las teclas, movía la cabeza al compás de la música. Tocaba esa canción cuando estaba triste o cuando recordaba a aquel patán que la lastimo. Ni puede ser que aún lo recuerde, le hizo tanto daño que entro en depresión por tantos meses.

—You'd know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives —susurro.

¿En este tiempo no ha podido olvidarlo? ¿No ha llegado aquel "príncipe azul" que cura tus heridas? Me senté a un lado de ella, tenía los ojos acuosos y la mirada perdida, ya iba a terminar la canción.

—Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead —canté.

Solo las manos contra el teclado tan fuerte que parecía que lo quebraría.

—¿Anna? —se limpio unas lagrimas—, no sabia que estabas aquí.

—No quería importunarte —suspire—. Papá me dijo que me tienes que ayudar con las cajas.

—¡Oh cierto! Las cajas —me abrazo—. Perdóname por no ayudarte pero he estado ocupada con todo esto de las clases de piano y luego falta una semana para entrar a la universidad y ya debo empezar a hacer mi tesis y los proyectos para cuando salga.

—No te preocupes, me gusta dormir en el diván —bromee.

—Vamos entonces.

Eran varias cajas algunas con libros que había comprado el semestre pasado y se le había olvidado colocarlos en la biblioteca de la casa. Mientras ella levaba esos libros yo me quede revisando unas cajas en una de ellas encontré unos cuadernos de colores que tenían en las solapas un numero, cuando los abrí me di cuenta que el numero era un año y que lo que estaba escrito eran confesiones y vivencias de Elsa. ¡Eran sus diarios! Se que es de mala educación hurgar entre los secretos de alguien pero la curiosidad me estaba matando, además es mi hermana y entre nosotras nunca hay secretos. Elsa iba a tardar en acomodar todos los libros, cerré la puerta con delicadeza y empecé a leer unas páginas de varios diarios. Encontré que Elsa sólo se llevaba bien con una tal Astrid y un Eugene, lo más extraño fue que no había nada escrito sobre algún "amor secreto" o un novio y fue cuando me di cuenta que Elsa no había tenido novio desde lo que aquel idiota.

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, porque al parecer Elsa seguía afectada, necesita a alguien que la cuide aparte de mí. Una idea se cruzo por mi cabeza, tenia que conseguirle novio a Elsa y pronto. Coloque todos los cuadernos dentro de la caja peri uno de ellos me llamó la atención, era el cuaderno que Elsa siempre traía cuando le dio al depresión pero este no seria fácil de leer ya que tenia un candado puesto, busque la llave en todas las cajas y… nada. De la nada Elsa llego, por suerte ya había acabado de meter los cuadernos en la caja. Metimos también lo que sobraba en el desván pero este a comparación con lo de papá, las cajas de Elsa estaban ordenadas.

—Por fin —dije dejándome caer en el sofá de la sala.

—Mañana cuando llegues del curso no podre ayudarte a acomodar tu cama —dijo acostándose en el sillón y dejando caer su cabeza en mis piernas—, llegare a eso de las nueve de la noche, tengo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad a un recital de uno de mis alumnos y me invitaron a la comida.

—¿Y papá?

—Papá va ir por ti y después se ira a una conferencia a Londres —dijo cansada.

Medite un poco la situación, me quedaría casi todo el día sola y tendría la oportunidad de buscar mas a fondo la llave, además de idear un plan para conseguirle novio a Elsa. Pero necesitaba un cómplice, alguien que conociera a todos los chicos del vecindario y otro que conociera a los de la universidad. Y se quien puede ser uno de ellos. Tome mi celular y marque el número de Hiccup, el seria de buena ayuda.

_**Hiccup POV's**_

Cuando llegue del curso Toothless mí mejor amigo, un border collie negro, salto sobre mí sacudiendo su largo cuerpo. Después de unas caricias y lengüetazos Toothless me dejo para ir detrás de mi madre que le había llamado para darle comida. Estaba cansado y un poco abrumado, fui a mi recamara, me quite la camiseta y me descalce, era pleno verano y después de una llovizna como la de hace rato el calor dentro de la casa era insoportable. En el escritorio tenia unos bocetos para el siguiente numero de la novela grafica que escribía, el editor seguía presionándome para enviarlo pero había algo que no me gustaba del final, el chico protagonista había perdido a su padre y ahora era el nuevo jefe de la aldea… pero algo faltaba, algo importante, no solo el hecho de haberse reencontrado con su madre sino algo…sacudí la cabeza varias veces, necesitaba inspiración. Llevaba dos meses de retraso y solo le había enviado la mitad.

Empecé a dibujar para ver si a la inspiración llegaba a mí, mi madre me llamo para que bajara a comer, me puse la camisa y baje. Al terminar me fui directo a mi cuarto otra vez, pero ahora seguido por Toothless. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de… ¿Anna?

—¿Hola? —pregunte extrañado.

—Hola, Hiccup soy Anna —dijo la voz detrás del auricular—. Iré al grano, ¿Tienes algo qué hacer mañana por la tarde después del curso?

— No… ¿Por? —conteste.

—¿Te gustaría venir a comer a mi casa? — Me quede callado procesando la información—No es nada indecoroso —dijo alarmada—. La comida seria la recompensación si me ayudas a acomodar unos muebles en mi recamara, como sabes acabo de mudarme una semana a la casa de mi padre y no tengo recamara hasta ahora… y mañana nadie podrá ayudarme y ya no quiero estar de arrimada en la recamara de Elsa...

—Esta bien, si quieres mi madre nos puede llevar.

—¡Genial! —grito de no ser que aleje a tiempo el auricular me hubiera dejado sordo—, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Eso era extraño, apenas nos conocíamos y ya me invitaba a comer, espero que no haya malentendido lo de dejarla sola esperando… es linda, pero no es mi tipo, digo… es demasiado enérgica y… yo la considero una amiga… ¡Por dios Hiccup! Tal vez ella te invito por ser el primero en hablarle siendo ella nueva… tal vez quiere hacer amistades para no sentirse sola... o tal vez no…

_**Gracias por los comentarios, besos y abrazos.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**No soy dueña de ningún personaje de Dreamworks y Disney.**_

**Capitulo 3. Cómo atreverte a hacerle una pregunta a tu nuevo amigo sin morir en el intento.**

_**Anna POV's**_

El amanecer no había tardado como esperaba, quería quedarme dormida por unas horas mas pero si faltaba un solo día el dichoso curso me obligarían a hacer todo de nuevo la siguiente semana. Me levante perezosa, agarre unos jean apretados y una blusa roja de tirantes con un listón debajo del busto y suelta hasta en medio de los muslos. Agarre la mochila-bolso que estaba tirada a un alado de la cama y me dispuse a ir a desayunar. Ya estando en la mesa recordé que tenia que decirle a mi padre que un amigo vendría a ayudarme con los muebles de mí recamara y su madre nos traería a casa. Carraspee para que papá me pusiera atención.

—Papá… invite…. —tartamudee.

—¿Tan rápido conseguiste amigas? —pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Síii —conteste.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme Anna?

—Invite a un amigo a que me ayudara a acomodar los muebles de mi recamara ya que tu y Elsa no estarán, su madre nos va a traer no te preocupes…ya no quiero ser una molestia en el cuarto de Elsa, quiero mi espacio al igual que ella necesita el suyo…—dije todo tan rápido que necesitaba aire.

—No eres una molestia Anna —frunció el ceño—, me gusta tenerte en mi recamara es como en los viejos tiempos.

—Lo sé, a mi también me gusta pero esta ultima semana he estado sola en tu cuarto y pues… necesito un lugar que sea MÍO para poder hacer mis cosas sin tener que preocuparme en romper algo que no sea de mi propiedad.

Por unos minutos el tema de que UN AMIGO me ayudaría a poner en orden mi recamara paso en segundo plano. Papá me pregunto que si tenia que recogernos a mi amiga y a mi… hasta le cambio de sexo al pobre Hiccup.

—No es amiga papá… es amigo —dije preparada para recibir sermones sobre no dejar a dos casi adultos solos en una casa y mas si ese chico ayudaría a acomodar cosas de mi habitación.

—¿Un chico? No creo que sea aceptable que una niña de tu posición se quede a solas con un chico —dijo Elsa como burla.

—¿Cómo se llama? —aquí viene el sermón.

—Hiccup Haddock… —apenas me salía la voz.

—¿Haddock? —pregunto mi padre sonriendo—. Es un buen chico, no tienes que preocuparte Elsa —le dijo papá que al parecer no había entendido la broma de ella.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Claro, su padre había sido alcalde de la ciudad cuando nos mudamos aquí, por cierto era un gran hombre —dijo algo melancólico.

—¿Era?

—Murió hace dos años, fue algo horrible… —miro su reloj—. Apúrate que llegaras tarde.

Pobre Hiccup, desperté de mi letargo cuando vi a mi padre levantarse con rapidez. Elsa me hizo una señal de que dejara los platos que ella lo recogería todo. Asentí y salí corriendo al automóvil. Había llegado dos minutos temprano, si hace se le llama temprano, y solo estaban Tooth que animadamente charlaba con una chica rubia que no había visto el día anterior, Patapez y otro chico que miraba a la rubia con ojos soñadores y ahí estaba Hiccup sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Me senté en la banca de a lado y le arrebate el libro de las manos.

—Oye tú… —grito enfadado—. ¿Eras tú?, perdón no te había visto.

—Buenos días —le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo, sin darme cuenta ya que en mi antigua escuela era costumbre hacerlo.

—¿Y eso? —pregunto sorprendido.

—¿Qué cosa?... ¿El beso —asintió—. ¿No acostumbra a saludarse así aquí?

—Síii… pero generalmente ese saludo solo lo hacen las chicas entre ellas y con sus novios —y ahí estaban esos movimientos raros que hacia con sus manos y brazos.

—¡Oh!, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque yo así saludo a mis amigos.

—Mi mamá nos va a venir por nosotros a la hora de salida.

—Genial, solo que no se me da la cocina así que vamos a tener que comprara algo.

—Podemos pedir una pizza.

El profesor llego como siempre tarde y comenzó el curso, llevábamos dos días y ya estaba harta. Nos volvió a decir que nos formáramos en grupos pero esta vez él fue quien los hizo, Hiccup quedo con Tooth y otras dos chicas, a mi me toco con la chica rubia que se llamaba Ruffnut y su hermano gemelo Tuffnut y Patapez, al menos no me sentiría tan sola. Mientras hacíamos las raras actividades que nos dictaba el profesor volteaba a ver a Hiccup y a veces nuestras miradas se cruzaban, nos saludábamos, sonreíamos y bromeamos con señas.

Al terminar la clase Hiccup me llevo a la acera cercana al estacionamiento, un Nissan Sentra 2011rojo se estaciono frente a nosotros, el piloto bajo el vidrio, era una señora hermosa de cabellos largos marrones, ojos verdes claros y traía un conjunto deportivo… era la madre de Hiccup.

—Tu debes ser Anna —dijo abriendo la puerta.

Mire a Hiccup y me señalo que subiera mientras él se subía en la parte trasera del auto. Arranco con velocidad moderada, le di la dirección que apenas recordaba pero lo bueno es que llevaba una nota con ella.

—¿Lo trajiste? —pregunto desde atrás Hiccup buscando algo en los asientos.

—Esta debajo de ti.

—Gracias.

Lo observe por el retrovisor, tomo algo de debajo del asiento lo cual no vi debido a mi pequeña visión por el espejo, se levanto la tela del pantalón deportivo hasta la rodilla, me quede helada cuando vi una prótesis de plástico en vez de pierna trate de no gritar o suspirar o hacer cualquier sonido. Saco una pierna que era solo un tubo grueso, lo acomodo en el muñón que empezaba dos centímetros debajo de su rodilla y volvió a acomodarse el pantalón. No dije nada ni pregunte nada, llegando a la casa me despedí de la señora Haddock.

—Nos vemos señora Haddock —dije volteando a verla.

—Solo dime Valka —dijo antes de arrancar y desaparecer entre las casas.

Abrí la reja y entramos al patio, Hiccup silbo y observo todo su alrededor. Estaba sorprendido, cuando por fin me hizo caso caminamos hacia la puerta principal. Ya dentro hizo lo mismo que en el patio pero esta vez silbo más fuerte.

—Me había imaginado tu casa pero no pensé que fuera así de grande —dijo con la boca abierta.

—Tenemos una biblioteca en el sótano y una a la izquierda —dije sin darle importancia.

Volvió a silbar.

—Sí sigues así te vas aquedar son aire —agarre su mochila y la aguarde en la puerta de la derecha de la entrada donde guardábamos los abrigos.

—No creo que vaya a morir por quedarme sin aire —se tocó la barriga—. Tengo hambre.

Media hora después de que llamamos el repartidor de la pizzería más cercana llego con nuestro pedido. Dos pizzas grandes de peperonni con champiñones, saque dos latas de Coca-Cola del refrigerador, dos platos de la alacena y unas servilletas. Subimos a mi habitación por un segundo creí escuchar la voz de mi padre decir "dejen la puerta abierta". Nos dispusimos a comer en el suelo, note que Hiccup batallaba en sentarse y creo que el lo noto.

—Aún no me acostumbro a muchas cosas —señalo su pierna.

Quería preguntar pero no me atrevía, ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba que preguntaran? ¿Cómo debía formular la pregunta? Nos fundimos en un silencio algo incomodo, tenia que preguntarlo.

—¿Cuándo… —no termine la pregunta cuando Hiccup contesto.

—Hace dos años… mira —señalo hacia el balcón—, te dije que aquí llueve todas las tardes.

—Bueno, tenemos que empezar —dije, realmente necesitábamos cambiar de tema.

Bajamos a la sala para dirigirnos al sótano donde estaban los demás muebles.

—Perdí a mi padre y parte de mi pierna en un accidente —dijo cabizbajo.

—Hiccup, no tienes que…

—Es algo que no quiero revivir… es lo único que debes saber.

—No te preocupes, no sabia si debía preguntarte… fue mi culpa —me abrace a su brazo.

—No es tu culpa… ¿Por qué no hay fotografías en tu casa? —pregunto mirando a todos lados con una expresión graciosa.

—Creo que mi papá y mi hermana piensan que las fotografías les pueden quitar el alma —dije imitando a un fantasma—. Si hay muchas fotografías el problema es que no hay portarretratos.

—Cuando me entreguen mi automóvil iremos a comprara unos.

—Te enseñaría una fotografía de mi hermana pero esas fotos están en su recamara y esta cerrada con llave.

—Después me la presentas, con lo que me haz contado de ella me ha dado ganas de conocerla.

—Pronto —le dije— manos a la obra entonces.

Después de tres horas de la exhaustiva tarea de acomodar mi recamara quedo decente. Pasadas las siete de la noche la madre de Hiccup llego por él, aun seguía lloviendo así que ella tuvo que bajar con un paraguas negro sin abrir en una mano y otro de color rojo resguardándola del agua. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y un hasta mañana te veo en el curso. Cerré la puerta cuando el Nissan Sentra despareció de la vista.

—Le diré a Elsa que me lleve mañana a comprar un paraguas.

_**Gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **_


	5. Chapter 4

«Capítulo 4. Cómo comprar un paraguas sin morir en el intento.»

_**Elsa POV's**_

—ELSA —grito como de costumbre Anna desde la sala.

—¿QUÉ? —grite desde mi cama.

Eran apenas las ocho de la noche y Anna me gritaba desde la cocina como loca. Si no bajaba no dejaría de gritar y los vecinos vendrían a ver si estaban matando a alguien. Decidí a puras penas salir del confort y comodidad de mi colcha, baje las escaleras con pereza vestida solamente con mi camisón blanco de encaje en el busto, podía pasar como un vestido si quisiera, pero el calor era muy castrante después de una larga tarde de lluvia y la tela es muy fresca.

—¿Qué quieres? —dije estrujándome los parpados con las palmas de las manos, tenia mucho sueño ya que tuve un día pesado dando clases de piano e ir a comprara alimentos para la semana.

—Buenas noches —dijo en broma—. ¿Me llevas al centro comercial?

—¿Para qué? —pregunté con desgano.

—Para comprar un paraguas —contesto sonriente.

—¿Me levantaste para ir a comprar un paraguas? —casi grite—. ¿Por qué no tomas mi paraguas?

—Por qué no quiero ser la responsable de tu neumonía —sonrió—. Vamos… siiiiiii —agarro mi brazo y me zarandeo con fuerza.

—Esta bien —dije exhausta—. Compramos el paraguas y nos regresamos.

—Llévate un suéter que hace frio —me dijo con tono materno.

—El frío y yo nos llevamos muy bien —dije con falsa superioridad poniéndome la campera verde militar con forro de borrego.

Me puse unas sandalias blancas de tacón pequeño, agarre las llaves del Volvo S60 que me había regalado papá el año pasado y arrancamos al centro comercial cercano a la universidad. Entramos a varias tiendas buscando un paraguas acorde a los gustos raros de Anna.

—Anna —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Decídete.

—Quiero uno que represente mi personalidad pero a la vez sea serio y de colores vivos —dijo observando el quinto paraguas del estante del octavo establecimiento.

—¿Qué tal un flamenco?

Recibí un gruñido como repuesta.

Levante las manos protegiéndome de los torpes golpes que Anna me propinaba con el paraguas. Era divertido pasar un tiempo a solas con mi hermana después de mucho tiempo pero a veces necesitaba estar sola. Anna es muy diferente a mí, puede conseguir que alguien sea su amigo con solo unas palabras y unas cuantas sonrisas. Mientras yo apenas podía relacionarme con alguien, Astrid podía decir que es mi amiga y Rapunzel bueno, ella es mi prima. Anna prefiere la compañía y yo la soledad, ella la primavera y yo el invierno, somos dos polos opuestos.

Nos dirigimos a otro establecimiento cuando de pronto Anna me agarro del brazo y me arrastro hasta el barandal del segundo piso, señalo a alguien allá abajo y dio unos cuantos brinquitos.

—HICCUP —grito casi reventándome los tímpanos.

Lo único que pude alcanzar a ver fue uno chico alto, delgado que llevaba unos jeans negros y un suéter de estambre verde que miraba para todos lados buscando la persona de quien provenía la voz. A pesar de mi escasa visión y de los lejos que estábamos pude apreciar su rostro, me sonroje al pensar en lo tierno que se veía vestido así y en lo atractivo de su rostro y físico. De repente parecía que nuestras miradas se cruzaban por unos instantes y fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de Anna que hacia señas con los brazos.

—Voy a tener que ir hasta él para que me vea —me dijo—. Voy por él para que los conozcas.

Anna corrió hacia abajo por las escaleras eléctricas topándose con todo mundo. Cuando s encontró con el chico, éste estaba sorprendido de verla, claro después de ser tacleado por Anna quién no, me escondí detrás del muro mientras los veía. Los vi subir por las abarrotadas escaleras eléctricas, cuando los dos iban directo hacia a mi, por suerte él no me había visto y Anna no me señalo, lo único que pude hacer fue huir. Tal vez huía por qué no quería conocer a nadie más y tal vez por qué el rostro de… ¿Hiccup? Se veía más hermoso de cerca. Me escondí en una tienda cercana, los mire de lejos, Anna confundida de que yo no estuviera donde me dejo y él un poco abrumado por el agarre de Anna a su brazo. Me puse a ver lo que vendían, eran productos de belleza y paraguas o sí… paraguas. Escogí un paraguas verde olivo con girasoles pequeños y un hermoso agarre curvado.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunto Anna cuando me acerque a ella, claro que primero me asome desde la tienda para ver si se había ido.

—Te compre un paraguas —le tendí el objeto y su rostro e enojo se convirtió en un de asombro y felicidad.

—ES HERMOSO —grito abalanzándose contra a mi con todo su peso, casi nos caímos al suelo por su culpa.

Pero así es Anna, es mi hermanita y la amo.

_**Hiccup POV'S**_

La semana del curso habría pasado sin pena ni gloria si no fuera por mi nueva amiga Anna. Realmente es divertida pero a veces puede parecer que le falta un tornillo. Ya era media semana de descanso y no nos habíamos visto pero sí nos comunicábamos muy a menudo por medio del móvil o de las redes sociales. Retrasamos la ida a comprar portarretratos ya que ella deseaba estar más tiempo con su hermana, la cual yo aun no conocía.

—Hiccup ¿Puedes ir al centro comercial por mi abrigo? Lo pedí hace una semana y ya recibí la llamada de que lo tiene allá —me dijo mi madre desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación—Si no estas muy ocupado claro.

Desde el ultimo día del curso me había cebrado la cabeza para seguir la novela grafica pero los dibujos no me salían, quería hacer otro personaje mujer que llegara a la vida del protagonista y su vida diera un giro de trescientos sesenta grados pero la inspiración no me llegaba.

—Claro —conteste, espero que una salida al centro comercial me inspire.

El fin de semana mi DB5 del 64 estaba listo para ser sacado del mecánico. Al llegar al centro comercial, eran apenas las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos mi madre me envía un mensaje "Hijo, el lugar donde lo compre cierra a las diez. No es por apurarte pero no quiero morir de frio mañana, besos tu madre". Tengo cinco minutos para encontrar estacionamiento ya que el mal estaba abarrotado, cinco para entrar y cinco para encontrar la tienda y lo más probable es que cuando lo haga ya vayan cerrar. En tan solo diez minutos y hice los dos primero solo me faltaba encontrar el establecimiento.

—HICCUP —gritaron mi nombre, busque entre toda la gente la persona que me llamaba.

Mire hacia el segundo piso y me tope con un hermoso rostro, era una lindísima chica alta, cabellos blancos y al parecer me miraba, de pronto el cuerpo de Anna apareció. No pude ver a la chica, realmente quería verla. Seguí con la mirada a Anna al percatarme que la chica ya no estaba.

—HOLA —dijo abalanzándose contra mí.

—Hola —dije un poco sofocado.

—Que bien que te veo —me arrastró a las escaleras eléctricas—. Ven.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaba la chica, Anna tenia una expresión de decepción. Mire a mi alrededor para buscar ala chica y nada. Mi cerebro trato de recordarla pero me estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía recordar su figura ni su rostro, el recuerdo se volvía borroso. No escuche lo que decía Anna, vi mi reloj eran las nueve menos cinco…

—Mierda —susurré—. Anna perdóname tengo que irme.

—Pero… espera —no deje que terminara la frase que nunca oí.

Después de recoger con apuros el abrigo, salí corriendo de ahí y la busque por todos lados. Quería conocerla y preguntarle muchas cosas, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vives aquí? Y si sí ¿Por qué nunca te había visto? ¿Por qué ahora te apareces ante mi y haces que mi corazón se acelere tan rápido? Mi sentido común me pregunto ¿Cómo puede gustarte un chica que solo la has visto como dos segundos? No lo sé pero quiero averiguarlo.

_**Sorry por la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda c: gracias por los comentarios. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Sí estás leyendo esto apuesto que estas de: MALDITA PENSE QUE ERA CAPÍTULO! Yo también me sentiría así, pero creo que es pertinente publicar y decirles el por qué no he subido capítulo….

Cosa fácil….

Final de semestre…

Tengo que hacer cuatro ensayos como trabajo final, de 15 cuartillas cada uno, mínimo 8 referencias bibliográficas y estoy que muero de estrés u.u

No se preocupen que saliendo de esto (como por el 2 de diciembre del año en curso) publicare, sí se han dado cuenta no solo este fic está suspendido. . .

Gracias por leer y por esperar c:

Besos, abrazos y suerte a aquellos que estén como yo u.u


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dejare esto por aquí y correré por mi vida. Gracias por la espera c:**_

_**«Capítulo 5. Como darte cuenta que estás loca sin morir en el intento»**_

_**Elsa POV's**_

_Estás loca si piensas que te has enamorado con solo verlo unos segundos._

Era lo único en que pensaba. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te enamores de alguien que apenas si conoces? No soy Ana por dios. Pero ese chico realmente era lindo. No...no...no... no pierdas la cabeza, ya eres mayor de edad y tu si tienes cabeza. Deja que Ana sea la que se pierda por un chico a los dos días de conocerlo. Tu eres diferente, eres madura, lista y con muchas responsabilidades.

Pero la imagen del chico no salía de mi cabeza, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era la primera vez que me sucedía, solo lo vi ni dos segundos y no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Empecé a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, habíamos regresado desde hace dos horas del centro comercial y Ana ya estaba dormida como un tronco, roncando como oso.

ANA

Claro, claro. Ana lo conoce, y puede presentármelo…. ¿EN QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS?

—Deja de pensar en eso y ponte a dormir —me dije acostándome por fin en a cama.

_**Hiccup POV's**_

_Ahora sí la haz armado Hiccup._

Llevaba toda la noche terminando los bocetos del capítulo. El personaje que necesitaba estaba frente a mí. Esa chica, esa hermosa chica había dejado en mí una gran impresión. Cuando llegue del centro comercial me dispuse a dibujar toda la noche. Pero había un problema… el rostro no podía dibujarlo.

ANA

Sí, es su hermana, tal vez pueda decirle que me la presente. Pero qué mierda, se burlara de ti o peor aún, a lo mejor piensa que quiere otra cosa y se niega. Bueno solo falta unos días para empezar las clases normales y podre decirle.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien que ni sabes cómo es?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo. 6. Cómo encontrar candidatos para novio de tu hermana sin morir en el intento.**

_**Anna POV´s**_

El semestre pasó tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta. Y Elsa seguía sin tener novio y yo… pues yo… no había encontrado ni un maldito candidato para ella. Bueno, sí encontré uno pero él no quiere mi ayuda. Es menor que Elsa, de mi edad, amigo de Hiccup, cabello blanco, ojos azules, muy pálido y divertido… Jack Frost. Es mi compañero de clases.

Ese día, cuando lo conocí, Elsa estaba enferma y me pidió que fuera a avisar a todos sus alumnos que no iba a poder ir a las clases de piano de la semana. Yo como buena hermana que soy la ayude. Y además aproveche para conversar con ellos. Descarte completamente a los niños de 17 para abajo y claro al señor de 45 años, daba algo de miedo.

Me sorprendió saber que todos, sin excepción, estaban enamorados de ellos, menos uno. Cuando llegue a la casa de los Frost me sorprendió ver que era muy diferente a lo que él reflejaba. Todo parecía sacado de una tienda especializada en accesorios navideños. Tal vez un reno llego y vomito en la casa. Era acogedora y cálida, y el padre de Jack era bastante risueño para ser de Rusia.

—¿Anna? —pregunto Jack bajando de las escaleras a salvarme del fuerte abrazo de su padre—. Papá déjala.

—Los dejo por el momento… ¿Quieren galletas? —pregunto desde la cocina.

—Sí —grito Jack—. Ven conmigo, a mi papá se le puede ocurrir aventarnos un saco de harina.

Reí por el comentario.

—Hablo en serio —dijo muy serio.

Me escoltó hasta la pequeña biblioteca de su casa, en medio estaba un piano enorme con dos banquitos, lo más probable es que uno de esos fuera el que usaba mi hermana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto haciéndome pasar.

—Bueno, como ya debiste haberte dado cuenta por mi apellido, Elsa… tu maestra de piano es mi hermana mayor… —él asintió con la cabeza—. Y pues, me encomendó la tarea de decirte que no va a poder darte clases todo lo que resta de semana.

—Tenía sospechas de que fueras algo de ella —río—. Así que, ¿Qué pasó con tu hermosa hermana? —me dijo sentándose frente al piano.

—Está enferma —conteste sentándome en el otro banquito—. ¿Hermosa?

—Te lo diré sin rodeos, me gusta tu hermana —suspiro y poso los codos en la tapa de las teclas del piano—. Es hermosa, tiene unos ojos tan lindos, su rostro es tan angelical.

—Jack — suspiraba en cada aspecto que resaltaba de mi hermana y eso me empezaba a incomodar.

—Sus manos son tan delgadas…

—Jack.

—Su piel tan tersa y blanca…

—Jack, ya entendí.

—Me encantaría besarla, tocarla, y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo…—estaba empezando a ponerme enferma pero él no hacía caso a mis regaños—, y esos lindos y hermosos pe…

Lo interrumpí con un fuerte golpe en el estómago. —JACK.

—Perdón —dijo sin aire.

—Es mi hermana —dije algo avergonzada pero me había dado cuenta que él realmente estaba enamorado de mi hermana, no podía desaprovecharlo.

—Pero es que Elsa… me tiene loco —suspiro tan hondo que creí que se desmayaría.

—Te puedo ayudar a conquistarla —le solté.

—No.

—Qué bueno yo… espera ¿qué?

—Que no, gracias pero no… yo quiero hacerlo a mi manera —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Y estate lista cuñadita.

—Jajajajaj ok ok.

—Las galletas están listas —grito el padre de Jack desde la cocina.

_**Narrador**_

Hiccup llevaba varias horas buscando lápices de colores, lápices de grafito, toners, una Tablet, tenis y varios cuadernos por todo el centro comercial. Pero realmente todo esto era solo una excusa para encontrarse con Elsa. Sabia el nombre de aquella chica que había visto meses atrás, era la hermana de Anna. Después de que ella le diera una descripción detallada de Elsa sabia él muy bien que era esa chica que había cruzado miradas.

Pero la mera descripción de Anna, y la fotografía que le había enseñado de las dos, no le bastaba para imaginársela y dibujar a su personaje femenino. Tenía que verla otra vez y platicar con ella, y cerciorarse de lo que ese día había sentido en su interior… y al parecer los dioses lo habían bendecido esa noche. Ahí estaba ella abrigada hasta la cabeza, con pañuelos en la mano y la parte de las mejillas y la nariz roja, se veía tierna.

Elsa tenía la nariz congestionada y ni Anna ni su padre estaban en la casa y ella necesitaba más pañuelos y medicinas. No tuvo otra opción que ir a la única farmacia que estaba abierta a esas horas de la noche, la farmacia del centro comercial. Le rogaba a dios no encontrarse con el fastidioso de Jack, era un buen chico pero sus insinuaciones eran muy evidentes y a ella no le gustaba que él pensara cosas que no eran. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con aquel chico.

Hiccup se armó de valor y se acercó a ella, ¿Cómo se iba a presentar?... como el amigo de Anna claro. Ella volteo a verlo y el corazón se le encogió. Estaba tan nervioso que se quedó mudo frente a ella. Elsa lo miró con la mitad del rostro escondido en la bufanda.

—Hola —por fin pudo decir algo Hiccup—. So… soy… me llamó Hiccup Haddock… soy amigo de Anna.

—Hola —contesto mormada Elsa—. Mucho gusto.

Los dos estaban callados, ella llevaba una bolsa enorme de papel café llena de medicinas. Elsa no sabía que decir, era ese chico el de la vez pasada… pero era extraño que no sintiera algo como aquella vez. Anna le había contado tanto de él, de Hiccup, que no había pensado que fuera aquel chico que la había hecho correr a esconderse. Pero esta vez no tenía ganas de esconderse.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —pregunto Elsa—. Estoy refriada perdón por no saludarte bien.

—Está bien —apenas podía decir algo, el aliento se le había ido y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas podía oír su propia voz interna diciéndole "cálmate"-

Caminaron juntos hasta el café del mall, Hiccup se dio cuenta que la bolsa que traía Elsa era algo pesada y la ayudo con ella. Después de una hora de una conversación banal, Hiccup se sintió imbécil, no sabía de qué hablar con ella y solo soltaba temas al azar.

A Elsa le daba risa el nerviosismo de Hiccup cada vez que él le explicaba o él contaba cómo era Anna en la escuela. Ella apenas le había contado algo de ella misma.

—Ya es muy tarde —comento tomando la bolsa—. Anna ya debió haber llegado a casa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó algo esperanzado.

—Gracias, pero traigo mi propio automóvil —dijo tratando de no herir el orgullo del chico.

—Pero al menos déjame acompañarte a tu auto.

—Claro y gracias —sonrió.

"Deja de hacer esas cosas, o mi corazón explotara" pensó Hiccup.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial ya estaba oscuro y llovía a mares.

—Rayos —se quejó Elsa al darse cuenta que se le había olvidado su paraguas.

—No te preocupes —Hiccup sonrió y abrió su paraguas.

La había dejado en su auto y él se había ido. Después de diez minutos de tratar que su automóvil arrancara, Elsa se golpeó la frente. No se había acordado tampoco de que ya casi no tenía gasolina.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —De pronto se escuchó un golpeteo en el vidrio—. ¿Hiccup?

—¿Pasa algo? —después de ir por su auto había dado la vuelta para encontrarse con ella y al ver que ella estaba desesperada tratando de encender su auto, se bajó y fue a ver qué pasaba.

—Me quede sin gasolina —dijo dejando caer su cabeza contra el claxon.

—Te llevo, si quieres —dijo.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta que se estaba empapando. Algunos mechones cafés le caían por el rostro haciéndole ver muy lindo.

—Gracias.

—Deja voy por el paraguas —río.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Elsa, ella trataba de convencerlo a que entrara a secarse.

—No, está bien —dijo Hiccup abriendo el paraguas y la puerta del auto para que Elsa pudiera bajarse.

—Pero te enfermaras —dijo angustiada.

—No, no está bien —de pronto ella lo jalo de la manga y se lo llevo adentro de la mansión.

—¿Hola? —la casa estaba a oscuras, fue al teléfono de la sala y vio que había un mensaje de voz.

—Elsa, papá llamó y dijo que volvería mañana… y pues hoy me voy a quedar a dormir con Rapunzel, besos.

—Ay Anna —giro con los talones y vio que Hiccup estaba escapando—. No, tú no te vas.

Lo empujo contra el sillón y fue corriendo por unas toallas. Lo empezó a secar, restregándole la toalla en la piel con fuerza. Hiccup tenía un rubor colosal en las mejillas. Cuando ella empezó a desabotonarle el abrigo, él salió del trance quitándose bruscamente las manos de Elsa de encima.

—Perdón, perdón —dijo levantándose.

—No, más bien la que tenía que disculparse era yo y… —contesto Elsa no pudo continuar porque le había dado un ataque de tos.

Hiccup corrió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se lo entrego.

—Gracias —contesto ella.

Le regreso el vaso y sus manos se tocaron por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el corazón de Hiccup casi se saliera de su cuerpo.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Elsa sin dejar de mirarlo.

—De nada —se encogió de hombros.

"Sí no salgo de aquí haré algo estúpido" pensó Hiccup.

Pero ya era tarde.

—¿Hiccup?

Los labios de él rozaron los suyos con delicadeza y no pudo reaccionar al recibir aquel pequeño beso.

»

Hiccup llevaba toda la noche moviéndose incomodo en su cama. Había besado… bueno le había dado un beso a Elsa. ¿Por qué rayos no se detuvo? Pero ese pequeño beso le había confirmado lo que su corazón sintió cuando lo hizo, realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Elsa miraba por la ventana, después de que la beso ella no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Pensó que sentiría algo…pero no. Ni un ápice de amor o algo parecido. Nada. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que él tampoco sintiera nada.

_**Contestando Reviews**_

_**Nina Ice: hago acto de presencia después de años :P gracias por leer y esperar.**_

_**Guest: Pues aquí hay un capítulo algo largo :D**_

_**Loto de hielo: Espero que este te guste más c:**_


End file.
